gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Lexusiak78
Witamy na Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Zajrzyj w szczególności na strony dotyczące nazywania plików i wstawiania ich do artykułów. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:59, lut 12, 2017 (UTC) Pliki Dzięki za chęć pomocy w rozwijaniu projektu, jednak musimy po tej chęci posprzątać. Proszę, zapoznać się z systemem nazewnictwa plików, który pozwala nam zachować porządek. Pamiętaj też, by przesyłać pliki przez stronę S:Prześlij, nie przez edytor, i w polu Opis wpisywać odpowiedni kod szablonu licencji – ich listę masz na górze owej strony. Ponadto zauważ, że większość przesłanych przez Ciebie plików ma już istniejące tu odpowiedniki w gorszej jakości, np. Plik:Spadochron (V - HUD).png. W takiej sytuacji lepszą wersję należy załadować jako nowszą wersję starszej. Na koniec muszę wspomnieć, że jeśli nie zastosujesz się do mych uwag, będę musiał wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Niestety ja i inni edytorzy nie mamy nieskończonej ilości czasu na robienie porządków. W razie problemów – pisz. Pozdrawiam, 19:29, lut 12, 2017 (UTC) : Usunąłem je, bo nikt nie mógł w danym czasie zrobić z nimi porządku. Niestety. Jeśli masz ochotę, możesz je przesłać ponownie, ale jako nowe wersje już istniejących ikon. Pozdrawiam, 15:06, lut 13, 2017 (UTC) Tworzenie artykułów Cześć, przejdę od razu do rzeczy: niepotrzebnie zapisujesz stronę podczas tworzenia nowego artykułu, ponieważ możesz przesyłać pliki i szukać kolejnych informacji dotyczących tego co tworzysz w drugiej karcie Twojej przeglądarki w trakcie tworzenia artykułu. Częste zapisywanie artykułu może spowodować, że ktoś z administracji usunie go, inny użytkownik przeznaczy go do usunięcia lub ktoś postanowi skończyć ten artykuł, przez co dwie lub więcej osób będzie robić ten sam artykuł w tym samym czasie. Ponadto bardzo częste zapisywanie jednej strony może zostać potraktowane jako spam. Jeśli w trakcie tworzenia lub edytowania artykułu chcesz po prostu sprawdzić jak dana strona wygląda, korzystaj z opcji Pokaż podgląd, która Ci to umożliwi, a jeśli wiesz, że nie dokończysz swojego artykułu lub musisz skończyć go robić, mimo że jeszcze go nie ukończyłeś, korzystaj ze swojego brudnopisu lub programów typu Microsoft Word, a następnie wklej wszystko na stronę, którą zamierzasz utworzyć. ;) PS: Pamiętaj proszę, że na stronach pozbawionych infoboxu, kategoria musi zostać umieszczona manualnie, czyli użytkownik tworzący musi kategorię dodać sam. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w tworzeniu artykułu, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:09, lut 13, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Prośba Nie mogę tego zrobić, ponieważ nie spełnia standardów panujących na GTA Wiki. Zapoznaj się proszę z naszymi stronami pomocy i podpatrz jak inne artykuły są skonstruowane. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:56, lut 13, 2017 (UTC) Proszę, tu masz zawartość artykułu w brudnopisie: Użytkownik/brudnopis:Lexusiak78. I podpisuj się za pomocą czterech tyld (~~~~). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:22, lut 13, 2017 (UTC) Twoje poczynania na GTA Wiki Dlaczego przesyłasz jeszcze raz te same grafiki o złej nazwie, za małym rozmiarze i bez licencji? Wybacz, ale to niepoważne, trzeba uczyć się na błędach, a nie je powtarzać. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:01, lut 13, 2017 (UTC) Blokada Niestety widzę, że nie wyciągasz wniosków z próśb innych użytkowników. Szkoda. Otrzymujesz blokadę na 24 godziny. W tym czasie zapoznaj się z tym, cośmy Ci napisali na stronie dyskusji, najlepiej też ze stronami pomocy. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, masz możliwość edytowania tej strony (tylko tej), więc możesz jej tutaj zadać. 14:20, lut 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Artworki Może, nie wiem, to niezależne ode mnie obecnie, niestety. Pozdrawiam, 14:32, lut 15, 2017 (UTC) Nazwy plików Cześć. Już lepiej, ale ciągle niedobrze. Jeśli gra ma oficjalne spolszczenie (GTA V ma), to pliki nazywamy po polsku. Ponadto dywizy otaczamy z obu stron spacją, np. nie BaseballBat (V-HUD).png, lecz Kij bejsbolowy (V - HUD).png. Jak widzisz, plik o tej nazwie już istnieje, więc pojawi się komunikat. Zatwierdź chęć nadpisania pliku opcją Zignoruj ostrzeżenia i wymuś zapisanie pliku i… już, to wszystko. Pozdrawiam, 20:36, lut 15, 2017 (UTC) Bronie w GTA V Zaraz, zaraz... przesłałeś pliki nazwane po polsku z dobrymi licencjami, a do artykułu o broniach w GTA V wstawiłeś te z angielskimi nazwami i często bez spacji pomiędzy wyrazami? Możesz to wyjaśnić? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 11:23, lut 16, 2017 (UTC) : '' '' No nie wydaje mi się. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:39, lut 16, 2017 (UTC) Przenoszenie Na przyszłość nie przenoś stron jeżeli nie potrafisz tego prawidłowo zrobić. Poza tym artykuł, który uważałeś za „dokończony” nie nadawał się na przestrzeń główną strony. Nic dziwnego więc, że leżał w Poczekalni. Same dodanie grafik nie czyni go bowiem artykułem dobrym. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości będziesz stosował się już do zaleceń edycyjnych i nie będę musiał ponownie po tobie poprawiać. W razie jakichś pytań zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji lub innych członów administracji. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:58, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) : Nie chodzi o to „co” a o to „jak” dodawać do artykułów poszczególne elementy. Infoboksy przykładowo powinny być przejrzyste, czyli wyglądać jak ten przedstawiony na stronie Szablon:Broń infobox. Tak samo sprawa się ma z galerią, która stworzona jest specjalnie na potrzeby prezentacji broni. Dobrym pomysłem jest wzorowanie się na artykułach już wcześniej utworzonych, takich jak Pistolet czy Nóż i zapoznanie się ze stroną Pomoc:Jak napisać dobry artykuł. Na końcu artykułów o broniach powinno dodawać się również Szablon:Występowanie nawigacja (więcej informacji na podlinkowanej stronie). Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:49, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Pytania o strony broni GTA V Przepraszam, że odpowiadam tak późno na Twoje pytanie, lecz nie siedzę cały czas przed komputerem. Jeżeli chodzi o bronie z wersji beta to jak najbardziej możesz je dodać do strony o broniach z GTA V (tak jak to jest przykładowo z bronią ElectroBaton w artykule Bronie w GTA 2). Nie ma specjalnej tabelki na modyfikacje broni. Jeżeli broń w jakiś sposób da się modyfikować to najlepiej napisać to w taki sposób jak to jest przedstawione w artykule Pistolet wyborowy (osobny nagłówek). Jeżeli chodzi o Twoje pytanie dotyczące ikonek z HUD-a to w zasadzie takiego nazewnictwa nie ma, lecz postaram się tę ewentualność przedyskutować na kanale IRC z innymi członkami administracji. Jak dowiem się czegoś więcej w tej sprawie to Ciebie o tym poinformuję. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:54, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Artykuły Taka Moja rola, że jako moderator poprawiam błędy popełnione przez innych użytkowników :) Dotychczas mam do twoich edycji bowiem kilka uwag: 1. Używaj półpauz zamiast dywizów (czyli zamiast tego „-” używaj tego „–”). 2. Niepotrzebnie robisz podział na sekcje typu Wygląd czy Osiągi przy krótkiej treści, ponieważ lepiej wygląda to po prostu oddzielone akapitami. 3. Oprócz tego, że znak $ powinien być przed ceną to nie stawiaj też kropek i przecinków między tysiącami, gdyż są one zbędne i mogą być mylnie odbierane jako liczby dziesiętne. 4. Jeżeli chodzi o modyfikacje to lepiej „pójść na łatwiznę” i zamiast tworzyć tabelkę to po prostu lepiej wypunktować rodzaje modyfikacji. 5. Na koniec postaraj się unikać powtarzania słowa broń i zastępuj je jakimiś synonimami, zaś osiągi ogranicz bardziej do opisów a nie do stylu ustawiania na podium. Na razie nie mam innych uwag a przynajmniej takowe nie przychodzą mi na myśl jeżeli chodzi o artykuły. Mógłbym jeszcze przyczepić się do tego, że dodajesz nieprawidłowe opisy do przesyłanych plików (na stronie do przesyłania plików jest to szerzej opisane). Ogólnie jest coraz lepiej co bardzo mnie cieszy :) Stuble (dyskusja) 21:02, sty 30, 2018 (UTC) : Nie zalecałbym opierać się na anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki podczas edycji. Powinieneś tego unikać, bo nie o kopiowanie (nie wiem jak inaczej można to nazwać) artykułów nam chodzi. Domyślam się, że edytowanie na telefonie jest sporym utrudnieniem, więc dokonywanie tego rodzaju edycji też Tobie odradzam jeżeli nie jest to konieczne. I tak, chodzi mi o opisy w tych klamrach. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:43, sty 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bronie w GTA V Wybacz, że wczoraj nie odpisałem. A więc tak: masz moje błogosławieństwo, jeśli chcesz zwróć się również do PiotrkaD o aprobatę. Cóż, zajrzyj na nasze strony pomocy i samouczek lub podpatrz jak to rozwiązano na innych przykładach :-) I podpisuj się za pomocą czterech tyld (~~~~). Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:12, sty 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: HUD na stare i nowe generacje GTA V Jeżeli chodzi o te grafiki to ustaliliśmy z PiotrkiemD, że do nawiasu (V - HUD), w wypadku nowej generacji konsol, powinno dodawać się dopisek NG ('N'ew 'G'eneration; (V - HUD - NG)). Odpisałbym wcześniej, ale akurat w ostatnich dniach byłem na wyjeździe. Stuble (dyskusja) 22:05, lut 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Różne rodzaje amunicji HUD Nie wiem za bardzo o co chodzi z tymi HUD-ami broni z inną amunicją (nie posiadam niestety Grand Theft Auto Online). Mógłbyś mi podesłać jakieś linki dotyczące tych grafik? Jak tak czytam to nie wydaje mi się w sumie, że te grafiki są jakoś bardzo potrzebne. Stuble (dyskusja) 20:28, lut 7, 2018 (UTC) : Jak widzę zmieniają się tylko kolorki, więc nie ma sensu wstawiać kilka razy tego samego jedynie ze zmienionym kolorkiem. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:11, lut 7, 2018 (UTC) Drobna uwaga Cześć, zauważyłem że ostatnimi czasy uzupełniasz naszą listę broni występujących w GTA V i Online, co mnie osobiście bardzo cieszy, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu chciałem się za to zabrać, ale nie miałem na to za bardzo pomysłu :). Wracając jednak do tematu; zauważyłem, że w swoich artykułach zdarza Ci się zrobić literówki lub błędy ortograficzne, dlatego chciałbym Cię bardzo prosić, byś przed zapisaniem artykułu przeczytał go raz lub dwa pod kątem wychwycenia błędów i poprawienia ich. Przydatna do tego jest funkcja „Pokaż podgląd”, która jest tuż obok przycisku „zapisz” przy tworzeniu artykułu. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:58, lut 8, 2018 (UTC)Cristiano16 Galerie Panie drogi, nie zastępuj w galeriach wywołań szablonów ich kodem; to kod szablon, który jest wywoływany, trzeba zmienić, by było w nim miejsce na nową generację. 12:17, lut 9, 2018 (UTC) Zauważyłem właśnie, że szanowny Stuble już to zrobił. Ikonę z GTA V na nowszą generację dodajesz tak, na przykładzie Flara: Czyli podajesz nazwę broni w grze (taką samą jak w oryginalnej piątce, zdaje się) jako wartość parametru V-NG, a szablon sam wybierze plik. (Może to trochę uproszę, tj. zautomatyzuję). Pozdrawiam, 12:21, lut 9, 2018 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota Aktualizacje w GTA Online Cieszy mnie to, że pracujesz nad artykułem o aktualizacjach do GTA Online. Niestety nie jestem zbytnio zadowolony z efektów twoich edycji choć widać, że się starasz. Błędy, które jestem w stanie na szybko wyłapać w twoim ostatnio przeniesionym na stronę główną artykule to m.in. używanie wielkiej litery po myślniku (co warto podkreślić często stosujesz dywiz (-) niebędący tak naprawdę myślnikiem zamiast stosować półpauzę (–)), stosowanie potocznego słownictwa (np. ciuchy), umieszczanie przecinka „przyklejonego” do wyrazu z przodu itd. Wiem, że może to być dla Ciebie przykre stwierdzeni, ale według mnie artykuł, który przeniosłeś na stronę główną nie jest jeszcze „gotowy”. Brakuje w nim wielu informacji dotyczących poszczególnych aktualizacji. Z tego co widziałem to nie ma tam w ogóle informacji o dodanych misjach a niektóre z aktualizacji skwitowane są dwoma zdaniami typu dodane zostają wydarzenia do trybu swobodnego, czyli tak naprawdę dające minimum informacji o danej aktualizacji. Jeżeli przez najbliższe tygodnie artykuł nie zostanie poprawiony na tyle, by nadawał się na przestrzeń główną strony, po prostu ponownie przerzucę go do poczekalni. Zastanawiam się też, czy nie byłoby jednak lepiej zrobić tych poszczególnych aktualizacji jako osobne artykuły, chociaż miałem co do tego mieszane uczucia. Jak taka forma by Ci bardziej pasowała to mnie o tym poinformuj. Może dzięki temu będzie Ci łatwiej zmieścić więcej informacji, których jest naprawdę sporo. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:57, lip 4, 2018 (UTC) PS Lepiej by było gdybyś poprosił mnie lub innego członka administracji o pomoc przy przenoszeniu haseł, gdyż przenosząc hasło samodzielnie tworzysz masę niepotrzebnych stron przekierowujących. :Jeżeli mają powstać artykuły o poszczególnych aktualizacjach to myślałem nad tym, by całkowicie pozbyć się tej tabelki, gdyż w takim wypadku będzie ona zbędna. Wszystkie informacje będą bowiem zawarte w artykułach. Wystarczy, że linki do danych artykułów się wypunktuje. Jeżeli chodzi o kwestie takie jak ilość ubrań dodanych w poszczególnych aktualizacjach to można to sprawdzić na pewno z filmików (najlepiej z rzetelnych źródeł na YouTube), w których prezentowana jest dodana zawartość. Może jest inna opcja, ale ja takiej nie znalazłem. Dobrym pomysłem według mnie było by również stworzenie w artykułach prezentujących daną aktualizację galerii ze screenami tych ubrań. Dobrze by to wyglądało i nie trzeba byłoby liczyć, ale nie wiem czy masz możliwość robienia zrzutów ekranu. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:59, lip 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Aktualizacje GTA Online i DLC Infobox Cześć. Artykuł ładny, przejrzę go dokładniej później, ale miło widzieć, że rozwijasz GTA Wiki :). Co do infoboksu: em, zrobię go któregoś dnia, jeśli nie zapomnę, powiedz tylko, jakie miałby mieć wiersze. Ewentualnie możesz spróbować zrobić samemu na wzór innych. Szczerze mówiąc, sam do końca już nie ogarniam, jak się tworzy infoboksy, muszę się temu przyjrzeć; zdaje się, że Wikia (nasz hosting) wprowadziła jakież idiotyczne ułatwienia (kolejny zepsuty kreator czy coś takiego) w tej materii, więc teraz Ci nie powiem. 17:14, lip 20, 2018 (UTC)